Magical
by CrescentDragon22
Summary: Ok so I don't think this counts as a It's been a month since the Cullen's left in Nm Bella hid a secret from the Cullen's that involves Alice to have a vision that brings them back to But what happens when they find out what Bella really is what is the dangers that come to forks searching for Can the Cullen's save Bella are will it just kill them all
1. Vision

**OK I have The secret circle book and out of nowhere I just thought of this I have like a million other stories I have yet to do but when I have an idea I can't help but do it this is not a crossover because it's my own people. I sadly don't own Twilight and the theme was secret circles it was only my idea to make Twilight involved with the theme. T_T (runs off to cry in a corner)**

**Esme p.o.v**

It's been months since we left Bella, my daughter in forks it wasn't the same without her no one was as lively as we used to be, when we left her we left a big piece of ourselves Rosalie would never admit it but she did too.

The one hurting the most is Edward all he does now is sulk and when he comes in a room he sits as far away as possible from everyone. Rosalie barely talks now, and Emmett doesn't laugh, smile or even make jokes, Jasper refuses to go anywhere near humans because he believes the whole incident at Bella's birthday was his fault. It also means he doesn't leave the house besides to hunt, Alice stays by his side not even the slightest bit of hyper which always means she's not happy. My dear Carlisle spends all his time in his office or the hospital and me I do anything I can to distract myself but it never works, I just miss all my children.

**Alice p.o.v**

My sister, he made me leave my sister, I always keep my thoughts guarded now so Edward won't know that I've been watching her. She's been sad and lonely, even dead people looked like they had more life than she did it broke my unbeating heart to see her like this. I felt Jasper put a hand on my shoulder I put my head on his shoulder and cried my dry sobs on his shoulder I felt him put his arms around me GOD I missed her so much she was my sister, my best friend and I watch her suffer through my visions.

**Vision**

**The vision was a little fuzzy and was in Bella's room Bella was sleeping on the bed tossing and turning "AGH DON'T COME NEAR ME! GET AWAY!" Bella cried. Shadows filled the room no they weren't shadows it was people at least ten Bella eyes flew open.**

"**Grab her" one of the men ordered one each grabbed her by her arms and legs one person spread something around Bella Bed "tie her up and gag her" the man ordered again and four other people came and did it while the others still kept Bella in place. You could see the fear in her eyes as Bella tried to scream through the thick gag she was crying so much.**

**The man put a liquid all over Bella's body and the men who held Bella moved back to where Bella can see their faces she still struggled but managed to only get the gaze out of her mouth. "SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE" she screamed trying to get out of the ropes "It's no use the man you stay with is not here, no one will save you I'd do this a cleaner way but it seems I don't have the tools I need quite yet".**

**He stood in front of the other men and pulled something out of his pocket it was a match "Please don't do this" Bella cried he shook his head Bella cries deepened her eyes tightly shut, head down she knew what was going to happen. "Goodbye Isabella" he dropped the match onto the bed and quickly him and his men ran out the room. "AHH" the scream was blood curling she struggled and struggled unable to break the bonds that held her to the bed, the fire spread over the bed fast the liquid that the man poured on her wasn't any ordinary liquid it was gasoline. The fire finally got to her skin setting her ablaze but still she struggled "AHH" smoke filled the air the fire was all over her now. **

**She was being burned alive but with every drop of strength in her body she used to try and escape but the ropes was to strong and she couldn't help but scream as the fire burned through her flesh. The fire went through her legs and up her stomach and arms she continued to scream and cry just to have them unanswered it was as if no one could hear her. She felt her life finally fading away her eyes went to where her little desk was beside her bed there were two pictures the one of the Cullen's and the other was of her and Charlie and a another man and woman. She mumbled something so low it was impossible to catch in a vision her body went limp as she was crying even if she wanted to leave her legs were burn to a toast and she wouldn't be able to move even if she wanted to she could no longer feel her body. So she cried and cried as the fire showed no mercy and engulfed her in its flames killing her from the inside out.**

"Alice" Jasper said "you just had a vision didn't you" I nodded "we need to go downstairs now" I told him I pulled him with me as we ran into the living room "FAMILY MEETING NOW!" I yelled "not so loud we do have super hearing compered to humans remember" Emmett grumbled rubbing his ears as he entered the living room. He came then Carlisle, Rose, Esme and last came Edward "Alice may I ask what this is all about" Carlisle questioned without hesitation I knew what I was going to say.

**No one's p.o.v**

"We need to move back to forks" she said her voice was very serious and everyone was shocked at what she said but Edward was the first to break out of his shock "are you crazy we left so Bella could live a normal human life" Edward protested. "Why do we need to go back I can get you liking it there but we can't just move back, not right now" Rose yelled, "Alice if this is about Bella we can't just go back she's Edwards mate and he gets to make the decisions involving her" Carlisle stated calmly.

"Look guys I had a vision about Bell-"Alice started but was cut off by Edward yelling "YOU WHAT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK AT HER FUTURE" "LISTEN FOR A MINUTE" she screamed at him which she hasn't ever done Jasper sent a wave of calmness through the room to tone things down. Alice stared at Edward "just look" Alice opened up her mind to show him the vision he felt his knees buckle as he looked at the vision. "What is it? What's he seeing" Emmett asked but neither Alice or Edward answered it was to hard "dear, we all love Bella but if something is going to happen to her then please tell us" Esme asked in that mothering tone.

"It was fuzzy but it was a vision of Bella and she was in her room sleeping" Edward said "Alice darling, I'm confused what's so bad about that" Jasper asked she shook her head and replied "that's because that's not all" she replied. She looked at Edward but it looked like he couldn't continue so she sat down and continued for him "some men snuck into her room and she woke up almost immediately" she paused a minute to take an unneeded breath. "The men tied her up and she screamed and struggled and cried so much I think she knew what they were going to do" the inhaled deeply and felt the burn of the missing tears on her eyes. Esme put a hand on her leg and gave a light squeeze "it's ok honey, you're doing great now, what did the men do" her voice was so soft and caring and Alice nodded "no one even noticed Bella screaming and the man burned Bella alive" she said her face buried in her hand everyone was once again frozen in shock.

"Well, it seems that we have no choice" Carlisle said "where moving back to Forks".

**Bella p.o.v**

It's been, I don't know about a month since the Cullen's left forks I try to act like the Bella Charlie and the rest of forks knows but it's getting harder and I'm falling deeper and deeper into the girl I used to be. At the moment I'm doing homework there's nothing better to do then I hear Charlie knock on my door he opens the door a little "Bella, some friends have come to see you" he tells me "um… alright send them in".

He opens the door and nine people I haven't seen since I moved to forks surprisingly showed up four boys and five girls on came up to me and she said "were in trouble"

**I know some people don't read the author notes but listen this one is important**

**SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA**


	2. It's nice to meet youAgain

**So I decided that this will be mainly the same as the secret circle but there will be changes so if you are the type of person who gets mad at stuff like that than I warned you and there may be some out of character moments. I do not own twilight or the things that are like secret circle now start reading!**

**Bella p.o.v**

I looked at them all one by one and finally realized something "where are the twins" I asked there are a total of twelve of us we were like the Cullen's except we aren't vampires and there are twelve of us instead of seven.

First there's Caroline or what we call her Carol she has straight blonde hair that goes down to her hips and ivy green eyes then there's Bobby his hair was similar to Jakes but Bobby hair is brown and brown eyes. The next one is Beatrix but she wants to be called Bea her curly dark red hair went to her mid back it looked well with her dark brown eyes that look like they can hypnotize you, Jack or Jackson has dirty blonde hair it was like Jasper's but John has turquoise blue eyes. The twins Carolos and Damon both look the same of course with their black hair and brown eyes the only way you could tell the difference is that Damon had a scar on his left cheek and Carlos had a scar above his eye. And then there's Kate, she has rusty red curly hair that went to her shoulder and her leaf green eyes, Sheryl her long spikey, straight black hair that goes below her butt and spikey bangs that covered her right eye, speaking of which her eyes are a beautiful sapphire blue. Ryan has straight bright blonde hair and dark green eyes there's also Tera she has short dark brown hair and light brown eyes her skin was caramel brown. Then there's Chase short spikey black hair and pale green eyes and the last person that would be me.

A phone rang Ryan looked on his phone "they'll be here soon" he informed "they're getting us a place a place to stay" he added answering my question. "So, what happened to cause you all to come here instead of asking me to go back" I asked they would never leave town unless this was very serious I looked at Carol her being the natural leader.

"_They're looking for us"_

One week later

**Edward p.o.v**

We finally arrived at forks and unpacked and now we're going to go to school I don't know how I'm going to face Bella after what I did to her. I parked my Volvo next to Emmett's jeep where the others were at, as soon as we got out everyone stopped and stared at us.

'_The Cullen's are back'_

'_I wonder if all the Cullen's are finally single'_

I hate the thoughts of these humans they were all about looks and pleasure, the day passed by quickly, I couldn't focus I didn't need to anyways I already knew everything they were teaching. I haven't seen Bella all day not even in the halls it's killing me to be in forks and not be with her. It was time for lunch now me and my siblings entered the cafeteria and sat in the table we always sit at. A couple of minutes later 11 teenagers walked in the cafeteria but then one other showed up I wouldn't have even bothered looking at the now 12 teens if that twelve one didn't smell like the familiar scent of freesia. Bella looked at us, I felt my breath get caught in my throat, she's so beautiful she only looked at us for a second her face was unreadable, and then she turned away and went to the line and bought her food. I watched Bella buy her lunch and went with the other eleven teens who waited for her and went outside "are we goanna go get her are what" Emmett questioned "are we Edward" Jasper asked it was up to me to make the decision. Thinking of Bella and the vision I could only nod unable to find the words to speak "well then come on" Rose fumed _'when are we going to get to Bella'_ her thoughts surprised me she never acted like she liked Bella being in this family or even being around at all.

We stood up and I lead them to the direction that Bella and the group she was in went, they went outside and saw Bella's group was far back into the parking lot where the group ate in the back of a black truck and by a tree as soon as I spotted her there I walked right to her direction. I couldn't help but feel a little scared to be with her right now after what I said to her, I suddenly felt a wave of calm go over me as we were getting closer to Bella "thanks Jasper " I said '_no problem' _.

**No one's p.o.v**

The circle became aware that the Cullen's were getting closer to their spot Bella eyes were closed leaning against a tree one leg was at her chest as her hands kept it tight around her, Carol sat next to her reading a book taking a bite of food every once and awhile. Bea listened to music on her iPod, Chase was texting someone on his touch screen, and Kate was drawing, and Tera was resting like Bella except she actually layed on the ground instead of sitting on the tree. The twins were playing against each other in some type of video games, Sheryl silently watched from her position in one if the tree thick branches and Ryan was in the car the windows were rolled down in case someone started talking. Bobby was on Bella's other side doing homework trying to keep focus but it was hard with Jack constantly tapping his feet out of boredom.

Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward made their way to the circle Carol looked up at them "can we help you" she said in that sweet but harsh voice that's how she always talked around outsiders it was like an instinct. Bella opened one of her eyes and then the other "relax Carol I know them" she told her while standing up, Alice being the hyper pixie she is practically jumped her into a hug "Bella it's so nice to see you" she squealed. "BELLY BEAR!" a loud voice boomed as both Alice and Bella were lifted from the ground into Emmett's tight embrace, after a few minutes he finally put them down "wow Bella it's really nice to- OW" he looked back at rose "why did you betray me Rosie" he put a hand over his heart and sniffled in a fake cry. "Idiot" she mumbled rolling her eyes "If you don't mind me asking why are you back" Bella asked looking at Edward she felt pain go through her like a dagger going through her heart "I thought you left for good".

"Alice was….. Worried about you" Jasper stated calmly "um….. Thanks" she replied "not to interrupt your little awkward moment, but lunch is over and we need to go" Chase told them.

Everyone was making their way to the school then suddenly the sound of thunder roared the air, clouds turned the bright skies grey, each members of the circle heart practically leaped out of their chest. _'No it can't be' "_Um… if you don't mind me asking but, do you know if it was supposed to rain today" Kate asked Rosalie sigh "no I don't think so" she rudely answered while turning around to face them _'why are they panicking' Jasper._ "Why does it matter" she added noticing the look on their faces "no, I'm not feeling well I think I'm going to go home, bye" Bella said sounded a little weary "I think we'll all go" Bobby told them "um… why all of you" Edward questioned. "We like to stick together" Carlos and Damon replied together to help prove their point. The group walked fast and as soon as they were out of hearing range "should we follow them" Edward asked Alice "I don't know I'm being blocked" she replied.

"Well then I think that's all the more reason to follow them"

**So what'd you think, come on don't be shy give me your reviews. Oh and I know that there are people who read twilight also read Inuyasha (like me) then I have one Inuyasha story called ****Secrets ****so if you're one of those people please read. AND REVIEW THIS STORY! (I'm insecure about my writing****)**


	3. never existed

**I ONLY OWN MY CHARECTERS AND THE LITTLE CHANGES I MAKE!**

**No one's p.o.v**

The Cullen kids followed the group as they made their way to leave the school _'Bells is ditching the lil sis I know would never do this'_ Emmett thought. Another crash if thunder was heard Shirley whispered something so low to Carol that even the Cullen's couldn't hear even with their enhanced hearing.

Bella stopped and in a very low whisper so the Cullen's who she knew was following them won't hear "run" the group ran down the street to the corner where a dead end cut them off. The family of vampires went to where the mysterious teenagers ran off to but what they saw surprised them very much.

"Where'd they go" Rosalie questioned "Alice see if you can get a vision to where they went" Edward told her, she went into a vision and frowned at what she saw. "What's wrong" Jasper asked "I can't see Bella or any of them it's like they're invisible" she informed she sighed clearly not liking the fact that she was blind at the moment. "Bummer" Emmett said "well at least we can ditch school and –OW man babe that hurts" he said while rubbing the back of his head. "We have to get back to school if we don't Carlisle and Esme will get worried and we might even get information on what's been going on this past month" Alice scolded "do we have to" Emmett whined "oh stop being such a baby and come on".

**Alice p.o.v**

As we went through the school day I couldn't help but notice that Bella friends didn't even notice she was gone even Angela Webber who was very close to her well at least when I wasn't there. School was now over me and my siblings were waiting for Angela to get out of school I could tell they wanted to know why but I just had to keep them waiting for a little while longer she was going to come out in.

5

4

3

2

"Hi Angela" I skipped towards her she turned around to look at "um… hi Alice welcome back" I smiled at her "thank you um I was just wondering what happen to Bella when we left". She looked a little confused when I asked her that "who's Bella" that really caught me off guard "you know Isabella Swan she moved here last year from phoenix". "I don't know anyone named Isabella Swan but there was a girl named Isabella Sapphire that moved here 2 weeks ago" Angela told me "well thanks for telling me Angela I got to go now" I walked at a pace slower than humans to my family I have never been so confused in all my immortal life. "Alice what happened" asked Jasper "I think we should visit Charlie" I said "what Bella's dad. Why?" Rose asked me "no time for questions someone just drive" I told them getting in the car.

It didn't take too long to reach Charlie's house I saw Bella car but I couldn't smell her scent anywhere "come on hurry up" I rushed while waiting at the door for them. "Don't get your panties in a twist you little pixie we're here" Emmett told me I stuck my tonged at him and Jasper knocked on the door I could tell Edward was nervous Charlie never did like him that much.

Charlie answered the door in his chief of police uniform on "oh it's the Cullen kid's right" he said "yep that's us" I told him my god I've been doing the talking all day when are they going to step in. "Um... Mr. Swan we were wondering if by any chance you had any children" Jasper asked FINALLY! "No, why do you want to know" "we were just curious on how a busy man like you have time to save the town now we know why thanks" I rushed over to the car to wait for the others. When they finally got in Emmett immediately said "did you see that" he paused "it's as if Bella didn't exist" "well that can't be possible maybe we should ask Carlisle to look at her medical records" Rosalie surprisingly sounded concern. "Well that won't be a good idea with how clumsy she is it should be huge" Emmett laughed "will you all stop joking around and let's go already" I know that I sound bossy but come on this is Bella we're talking about my sister, best friend, the only one who's not my husband that truly understands me.

Well anyways we drove to our house and at vampire speed I rushed to Carlisle studies "CarlislesweneedyoutolookupBellamedicalrecords" "I'm sorry Alice what did you say" he asked "she said can you look up Bella medical records" Edward said with the others just coming from behind. Carlisle looked a little skeptical at first but soon started looking for the files and looked very confused at what he saw. "I'm sorry but there aren't any records of Bella" "when we asked people about Bella I read their minds it seems like they don't really remember ever meeting Bella at all" that kind of scared me.

"What do you mean they don't remember meeting Bella" Emmett demanded Edward looked at him his fist clenched tight while looking at Carlisle desk "I mean they don't" he paused "they don't remember anyone named Isabella Swan ever existing".

**Bella p.o.v**

It was hard seeing the Cullen's again after are awkward _reunion_ we left school to go to our secret place, well that's what we planned until they dicided to follow us. At the moment we're all in cars driving to the mailbox to get a special package that's going to be delivered to us. My friends and I have been running for years, you might think what do you mean what about Charlie and Rene well they aren't my parents I just put in memories to make them think I am. And the video with me at the dance studio when James attacked it was fake I used everything you ever heard about me as a cover up in fact I'm not even clumsy.

We finally reach the mailbox office me and Bea go in there to get it, well I went to get it, Bea went to flirt with a guy who's there. So I grabbed the package and then headed over to Bea "come on Bea quit your flirting and let's go" I urged she continued her flirting with the guy so I went up to her and whispered "I wonder what the circle will do if you get us in trouble again" that got her to stop "Bella your no fun" she told me I could feel my eyes roll at her reply so I just grabbed her hand and tried to drag her with me. She turned back to the outsider behind her and did a call me sign and winked until we were back in the car.

We're leaving Forks in a week, as far as Forks or the rest of the world will know Isabella Swan never even existed.

**So how'd you like it! I hope it was a lot because I'm still insecure but your reviews helped cure me! So if you have any question your free to review or Pm me. And I want to try something I want you guys the readers make a summary, and title and if you want your own character like this.**

**Title:**

**Summary:**

**Summary writers name:**

**Character (optional)**

** only rules I have is**

** Edward and Bella for the main couple**

** pairings only**

** rated M (I'm too young to write that kind of stuff)**

** 't get mad if I choose not to write your idea**

** don't have to give me a summary and if you do give me one don't get mad if I don't pick yours**

**7.I will say that you're the one who came up with the summary if I pick yours**

** to help me not have writers insecurity disorder BYE!**


End file.
